Das Zeichen der Sechs
by JaneDoe83
Summary: German translation of The Sign of the Six by renrenren3. Deutsche Übersetzung von The Sign of the Six von renrenren3.    Sherlock ist einem Mörder auf der Spur und kommt dabei einer amerikanischen Polizeieinheit in die Quere...


Das Zeichen der Sechs

„Wir können nichts tun", sagte Lestrade. „Bauchgefühl reicht nicht, um jemanden zu verhaften."

John blickte vom Inspektor zu seinem Freund. In letzter Zeit war die Atmosphäre in 221b angespannt gewesen und wegen Lestrades Entscheidung, den Fall zu schließen, war Sherlock gereizter als jemals zuvor.

„Das ist kein Bauchgefühl", antwortete Sherlock. „Ich weiß, dass er schuldig ist und ich weiß, dass er wieder töten wird."

„Dann geben Sie mir etwas", erwiderte Lestrade. „Ohne Beweise bekomme ich keinen Haftbefehl."

Sherlock schnaubte und begann auf und ab zu gehen. „Er ist viel zu klug, um einen belastenden Beweis zu hinterlassen."

„Was wollen Sie dann von mir", blaffte Lestrade. „Er gehört offiziell nicht einmal zum Kreis der Verdächtigen. Mittlerweile wird er schon halb in den USA sein…"

„Richtig!", rief Sherlock. Er blieb plötzlich stehen, drehte sich um und ergriff John bei den Schultern. John zog angesichts von Sherlocks plötzlichem Stimmungswandel die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wie Sie schon sagten Inspektor, _Sie _können nichts tun", fuhr Sherlock grinsend fort. „John, pack deine Sachen. Wir fliegen nach New York."

-x-

„Was haben wir? Noch einen Mord?", fragte Castle, während Beckett durch den Feierabendverkehr raste. Er warf ihr einen erschrockenen Blick zu. Normalerweise fuhr sie sehr viel vorsichtiger als jetzt gerade. „Ooooh", rief er als ihn ein Geistesblitz traf. „Es ist ein Serienmörder!"

Er rieb sich vergnügt die Hände, was ihm nur wieder ein leidgeprüftes Seufzen von Beckett einbrachte. „Nein Castle, es ist kein Serienmörder."

„Warum beeilen wir uns dann so?", hakte Castle nach, während er sich festzuklammern versuchte, weil Beckett sich zwischen zwei Autos hindurchschlängelte und ungeniert eine rote Ampel überfuhr.

Beckett warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. „Uns wurde gerade ein Einbruch in der Third Avenue gemeldet", antwortete sie mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Schmunzeln im Gesicht.

Castle zog eine Grimasse. „Ein Einbruch?", fragte er in dem Ton, in dem er auch schon Dinge gesagt hatte wie „Ein vierter Teil von Indiana Jones?"

„Jeder weiß doch, dass man kein Buch über einen Einbruch schreiben kann", fuhr Castle kopfschüttelnd fort. „Das ist eine Grundregel für Krimiautoren."

„Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, Castle", erwiderte Beckett, „aber wir sind nicht Ihr persönliches Recherche-Team."

Er zog einen Schmollmund. „Warum wird die Mordkommission überhaupt zu einem Einbruch gerufen?"

„Das", antwortete Beckett grinsend, „ist die entscheidende Frage." Sie wartete einen Moment ab und Castle war sich sicher, dass sie das nur wegen der dramatische Wirkung tat. „Die Wohnung, in die eingebrochen wurde, gehört einem gewissen Mr. Alan Jones."

Castle riss die Augenbrauen hoch. „Alan Jones", wiederholte er. „Das ist das Opfer in unserem Mordfall."

„Genau", bestätigte sie. „Und ich bin sehr gespannt darauf, warum keine zwei Tage nach seinem Tod jemand dort einbrechen sollte."

„Sie denken nicht, dass es ein Zufall ist", sagte Castle. Das war keine Frage.

Beckett schnaubte. „Ich denke, dass wir keine Spur im Jones-Fall haben. Es könnte nur ein Einbrecher sein, aber…"

„Ein Einbrecher am hellichten Tag?", entgegnete er.

„Ja, das ist seltsam", sagte Beckett. „Hoffen wir, dass er noch da ist, wenn wir ankommen."

-x-

„Das ist eine sehr, sehr schlechte Idee", sagte John zum dritten Mal in ebenso vielen Minuten.

Sherlock gab ihm ein Zeichen, ruhig zu sein. John störte seinen Gedankengang. Sherlock war sich sicher, dass er hier einer Sache auf der Spur war, wenn er nur den fehlenden Kissenbezug finden könnte…

„Jones wurde vor nur 45 Stunden ermordet", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu John. Er bezweifelte, dass John die Einzelheiten zusammensetzen konnte, aber er breitete gern alle Puzzleteile ordentlich vor ihm aus. „Berücksichtigt man den Zeitunterschied, heißt das, dass unser Mann es gewesen sein kann, wenn er den Flug vor uns genommen hat."

Er ließ sich auf alle Viere nieder und blickte unter Mr. Jones Sofa. Nichts Interessantes. Mit einem einzigen Blick auf die Staubschicht erkannte er, dass Mr. Jones Haushälterin derzeit im Urlaub war und dass er sich vor Kurzem von seiner langjährigen Freundin getrennt hatte. Aber das war für diesen Fall höchstwahrscheinlich nicht relevant.

„Unser Killer hatte nicht viel Zeit zur Planung, weil er wusste, dass ich ihm auf den Fersen bin", fuhr er fort als er wieder auf die Füße sprang und sich daran machte, die Bücher auf dem Couchtisch zu untersuchen. „Er hatte es eilig, folglich muss er ein entscheidendes Beweisstück übersehen haben. Etwas, das es mir erlaubt, den Fall zu lösen und ihm unvermeidlich beide Morde anzulasten. Ja John, was ist denn?", fragte er als er bemerkte, dass John ihm schon seit einer ganzen Weile Zeichen gab.

„Ich habe Fußschritte gehört", sagte John. „Draußen ist jemand."

„Natürlich", entgegnete Sherlock herablassend. „Das wird die amerikanische Polizei sein." Er ging wieder zu den Büchern, von denen kein einziges auf sonderlich guten Geschmack hindeutete oder auch nur den geringsten Hinweis aufwies.

„Die Polizei?", wiederholte John, wobei er versuchte, sein Schreien zu unterdrücken, um nicht gehört zu werden. Das war zwecklos, da die Männer draußen bereits von ihrer Anwesenheit wussten, aber Sherlock machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihn darauf hinzuweisen. John würde es schon noch früh genug herausfinden.

„Ja, die Nachbarn haben gesehen, wie wir reingegangen sind und haben die Polizei gerufen", erwiderte Sherlock.

„Du wusstest das?", fragte John. „Warum sind wir dann noch hier, wir müssen hier raus, bevor sie uns finden."

Sherlock schnaubte verärgert. „Beruhige dich John, du benimmst dich ja wie ein Verbrecher."

„Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, wir sind gerade in ein Haus eingebrochen", zischte John. „Genau das tun Verbrecher!"

Bevor Sherlock ihm sagen konnte, dass das unsinnig war, geschahen zwei Dinge.

Zuallererst kam er darauf, wo der fehlende Kissenbezug sein musste. Er war sich sicher, dass der Fall so gut wie gelöst sein würde, sobald sie ihn gefunden hätten.

Außerdem stürmten mehrere Polizisten herein und brüllten: „NYPD, keine Bewegung!"

Sherlock fand, dass auch sie vollkommen überreagierten.

-x-

Beckett ließ die Fallakten auf den Tisch knallen und blätterte sie eine Weile durch. Sie suchte nichts Bestimmtes, sie kannte die Einzelheiten des Jones-Falls sehr gut. Aber es war immer gut, die Verdächtigen etwas schmoren zu lassen. Der Mann vor ihr mochte ruhig erscheinen, doch diejenigen, die vorgaben zäh zu sein, waren oft die ersten, die klein beigaben.

„Mr. Holmes", sagte sie schließlich und verschränkte die Hände vor sich. „Ihr Freund hat uns eine sehr… seltsame Geschichte erzählt."

„Ich fand sie sehr interessant", warf Castle ein. „Genau wie die Handlung eines guten Krimis."

Beckett warf ihm einen gereizten Blick zu. „Ja", sagte sie barsch und ließ sich nicht weiter ablenken. „Aber genau wie die Handlung eines Buchs ist sie sehr unwahrscheinlich. Wären Sie vielleicht so freundlich, uns zu sagen, was hier wirklich vor sich geht?"

Sherlock Holmes zuckte mit den Schultern. „Unwahrscheinlich vielleicht, aber nicht unmöglich. Wie ich Ihnen bereits mitgeteilt habe, bin ich beratender Detektiv und gerade dabei, einen Mörder aufzuspüren."

„Den Mörder von Adam Jones.", sagte Beckett und tippte mit dem Finger auf die entsprechende Akte.

„Der gleiche der auch Jim Robinson getötet hat.", bestätigte Holmes.

Dafür musste sie einen Blick in ihre Notizen werfen. Sie blätterte die Niederschrift des vorherigen Verhörs durch und sagte schließlich: „Das war vor einigen Wochen in England. Und da Scotland Yard keinen einzigen schlüssigen Beweis hat, haben sie Sie geschickt, um den Mörder dingfest zu machen."

„Ihre Originalität muss man auf jeden Fall anerkennen", kommentierte Castle.

„Wir haben das überprüft und Sie gehören nicht zu Scotland Yard", sagte Beckett und knallte die Aktenhülle zu.

Castle tat spöttisch überrascht und formte mit dem Mund ein „o". „Wer hätte das gedacht!"

Holmes ignorierte ihn und wandte sich stattdessen an Beckett: „Wie ich bereits sagte, bin ich kein offizieller Mitarbeiter der Polizei. Ich bin beratender Detektiv. Der einzige auf der Welt", fügte er mit vernehmbarem Stolz hinzu.

„Und Sie jagen Kriminelle über zwei Kontinente, nur weil Sie ein so herzensguter Mensch sind", stichelte Beckett.

„Macht Ihr Freund hier nicht dasselbe?", erwiderte Holmes und wies mit dem Kopf auf Castle. „Er ist ebenfalls kein Mitarbeiter der Polizei. Er trug vorhin eine schusssichere Weste, darauf stand allerdings ‚Autor' und er war auch nicht bewaffnet."

Der Mann wandte sich nun direkt an Castle: „Sie sind Autor, ein Krimiautor, der für ein Buch recherchiert? Sie scheinen jedoch an Tatorte und Verhörräume gewöhnt zu sein. Ihre Kleidung ist maßgeschneidert und teuer, nichts was man im Alltag trägt, außer man kann es sich leisten."

Castle lehnte sich zu Beckett, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Das müssen Sie ihm lassen, er ist gut", flüsterte er so gespielt deutlich, dass seine Mutter stolz auf ihn gewesen wäre. Beckett verdrehte die Augen.

Holmes blickte zwischen Beckett und Castle hin und her und trommelte mit den Fingern auf den Tisch. „Ein erfolgreicher Krimiautor, der mehr als genug Recherche für seine Bücher betrieben hat und trotzdem noch immer grundlos Mordermittlungen begleitet", schlussfolgerte er. „Das muss allerdings nicht ganz richtig sein. Vielleicht hat er weniger Interesse an den Mordfällen als an Detective Beckett."

„Und genau da, Mr. Holmes, liegen Sie vollkommen falsch", erwiderte Beckett trocken. „Was den Rest betrifft, da hätten Sie mich mehr beeindruckt, wenn Castle kein weltberühmter Autor wäre. Sie hätten das alles in einer Zeitung oder einer Zeitschrift lesen können, sein neuestes Buch ist erst letzten Monat in England veröffentlicht worden."

Sie bemerkte erst zu spät, dass sie preisgegeben hatte, dass sie über den internationalen Erfolg von Castles Büchern bestens informiert war und um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen, begann sie die Unterlagen zusammenzuschieben.

„Sie müssen meine Worte nicht für bare Münze nehmen", sagte Holmes. „Ich bin sicher, dass man sich bald bei Ihnen melden und alles bestätigen wird, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe."

Diese Ausrede hörte Beckett nicht zum ersten Mal. „Solange es nicht der Leiter von Scotland Yard ist, wird Ihnen das nicht viel nützen", erwiderte sie.

„Nein, ich dachte da eher an die Regierung", sagte Holmes. „Mein Bruder arbeitet dort."

Beckett verdrehte die Augen, doch genau in diesem Moment wurde die Tür des Verhörraums geöffnet. „Was?", schnauzte Beckett, genervt von der Unterbrechung. Sie blinzelte verwirrt als sie bemerkte, dass Captain Montgomery in der Tür stand und ein Telefon in der Hand hielt.

„Beckett, da sollten Sie rangehen", sagte er.

Sie warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und hielt ihr das Telefon entgegen.

„Ich bin in einer Minute zurück", sagte sie. „Castle, versuchen Sie, nichts Dummes anzustellen, solange ich nicht da bin."

-x-

Hinter der halbverspiegelten Scheibe wandte sich Ryan an Esposito.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass dieser Kerl zu Scotland Yard gehört?", fragte er seinen Partner.

„Bitte", schnaubte Esposito. „In all deinen Jahren bei der Polizei, wie oft war der Verdächtige da tatsächlich ein Geheimagent?"

Ryan überlegte. „Einmal", antwortete er.

Esposito hatte versucht, diesen speziellen Fall zu vergessen. „Na gut", sagte er. „Aber das war nur dieses eine Mal. Dieser Kerl hier behauptet, er sei ein britischer Agent von Scotland Yard. Nicht mal Castle denkt sich so ein Zeug aus."

„Ja, da hast du recht", stimmte Ryan zu. „Es wäre aber eine gute Handlung für ein Buch."

Castle schien sich das gleiche zu denken, denn er fragte den Verdächtigen, ob er für den Geheimdienst Ihrer Majestät arbeitete.

„Glaubst du er fährt demnächst mal nach England, um da zu recherchieren?", fragte Ryan. „Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn er uns mitnimmt."

„Ich könnte einen Urlaub vertragen", stimmte Esposito zu, schenkte Ryan aber nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Becketts Telefongespräch dauerte schon ziemlich lange.

„Dieser Trick von Ihnen, als Sie mit einem Blick all diese Dinge über mich erraten haben", sagte Castle gerade. „Das war so cool! Ich würde das gern in meinem nächsten Buch verwenden."

Esposito öffnete die Tür und lugte auf den Flur. Wer auch immer am anderen Ende der Leitung war, Beckett führte eine sehr lebhafte Unterhaltung mit ihm. Captain Montgomery war noch in der Nähe und sah abwechselnd zu Beckett und zur Tür des Verhörraums.

„Mit wem redet sie?", fragte Esposito Montgomery. „Erzählen Sie mir nicht, das ist wirklich Scotland Yard."

Der Captain zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie würden es sowieso nicht glauben, wenn ich es Ihnen erzähle."

„Mit der Queen?", schlug Ryan vor. Er und Esposito lachten, waren aber sofort still, als sie das Gesicht ihres Vorgesetzten sahen. Er schien absolut ahnungslos zu sein.

Die drei wandten sich an Beckett sobald das Telefongespräch beendet war.

„Und?", fragte Montgomery.

Sie seufzte. „Sir, ich brauche einen Beschluss, um das Haus von Jones Onkel nach einem Kissenbezug zu durchsuchen", erklärte sie. „Ryan, Esposito, gehen Sie und sagen Sie John Watson, dass er gehen kann."

„Was, jetzt gleich?", fragte Esposito. „Mit wem haben Sie gesprochen?"

„Der britischen Regierung", antwortete sie rundheraus und blickte auf den Telefonhörer, den sie noch immer in der Hand hielt.

„Sein Bruder arbeitet also wirklich für die Regierung", fragte Ryan.

„Es ist eher so, dass sein Bruder die Regierung ist", antwortete Montgomery.

Bevor Ryan oder Esposito noch etwas sagen konnten, gab sie ihnen ein Zeichen, sich wieder an die Arbeit zu machen.

Sie konnten noch hören wie sie sagte: „Mr. Holmes, Ihr Bruder möchte mit Ihnen sprechen", und wie Holmes dann vor Empörung immer lauter wurde.

„Nein Mycroft, ich habe Mamis Sonntagsessen nicht vergessen", rief er.

Captain Montgomery schüttelte den Kopf und ging davon.

„Alter", sagte Ryan zu Esposito, „das war abgefahren."

-x-

John hatte nicht viel für amerikanischen Kaffee übrig, doch er nahm die Tasse, die ihm angeboten wurde, trotzdem an. In England war es jetzt mitten in der Nacht, er war müde und hungrig, hatte Jetlag und sein kurzer Aufenthalt in der Zelle war auch nicht gerade prickelnd gewesen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, dass wir Sie verhaftet haben", sagte Detective Ryan. „Aber die Geschichte, die Sie und Ihr Freund uns erzählt haben, die war wirklich unglaublich."

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mache Ihnen keinen Vorwurf. So wirkt Sherlock meistens auf andere Menschen."

Ryan setzte sich neben John in einen Drehstuhl und sah hinüber zu der Tafel, an der Sherlock und Detective Beckett gerade eine hitzige Diskussion führten. Hauptsächlich ging es darum, dass Sherlock versuchte, Beckett zu erklären, wie sie ihre Arbeit machen sollte.

„Ist er wirklich Privatdetektiv?", fragte Ryan.

„Beratender Detektiv", berichtigte John. „Ein sehr erfolgreicher noch dazu. Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass er falsch lag", fügte er mit einem gewissen Stolz hinzu. Wenn er schon von einem Verrückten um den Erdball geschleppt wurde, dann wenigstens von einem Verrückten mit perfekter Erfolgsquote.

Der Autor - Rick Castle, wie er sich zuvor vorgestellt hatte - wandte sich vom Computerbildschirm ab.

„Ich habe Ihre Blogposts gelesen", sagt er. „Sind das alles Berichte von echten Fällen?"

„Ja", antwortete John. „Ich schreibe sie auf, seit ich bei ihm eingezogen bin."

„Wahnsinn!", erwiderte Castle. Er blickte wehmütig auf den Bildschirm. „Ich vermute, Sie können mir wohl nichts über die Dinge sagen, die geschwärzt sind?", fragte er und zeigte auf eine Seite, die fast vollständig zensiert war.

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid", sagte er, „ich habe eigentlich nicht erwartet, dass das irgendjemand lesen würde. Ich habe es nur für mich selbst aufgeschrieben."

„Das ist nicht schlecht", sagte Castle. „Die Geschichte mit der chinesischen Mafia und dem Geheimcode war großartig."

„Wirklich?", fragte Ryan, rutschte mit dem Stuhl heran und las über Castles Schulter.

John war zu sehr in den Fall involviert gewesen, um ihn einfach nur als eine Geschichte zu betrachten (es waren schließlich Menschen gestorben!). Es schmeichelte ihm aber schon, dass ein weltbekannter Autor seine Blogposts lobte. Auch wenn John nur wenige Derek-Storm-Bücher gelesen und auch nicht viel von ihnen gehalten hatte.

„Haben Sie je daran gedacht, ein Buch zu veröffentlichen?", fragte Castle ihn.

Das hatte John schon, ein oder zweimal, aber er glaubte nicht, dass Sherlock von der Idee begeistert sein würde. Es gefiel ihm nicht einmal, wenn in der Zeitung von seinen Großtaten berichtet wurde, und arbeitete lieber im Verdeckten. Nach der Sache mit Moriarty konnte John ihm das auch nicht zum Vorwurf machen.

„Nein", sagte er stattdessen, „ich bin kein Autor, wirklich nicht, das ist nur mein Hobby."

„An dem Schreibstil könnte noch etwas gefeilt werden", räumte Castle ein. „Aber Sie wären überrascht, welche Wunder Lektoren vollbringen können. Solange Sie sie nicht heiraten", fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu.

John nippte an seinem Kaffee und versuchte, ihn nicht auszuspucken. Darin war so viel Milch und Zucker, das man den Kaffee kaum noch schmeckte. In Anbetracht seiner früheren Erfahrungen war das aber vielleicht auch gar nicht so schlecht.

„Und sie bräuchten eine bessere Hauptfigur", fügte Castle hinzu. „Ihr Freund ist dazu nicht geeignet, wenn er immer nur rumsitzt und nachdenkt. Die Leser wollen einen Helden, jemanden der mit Verdächtigen kämpfen kann und in Verfolgungsjagden gerät…"

„Glauben Sie mir, wir haben einige Verfolgungsjagden hinter uns", erwiderte John mit leiser Stimme.

Castle klatschte enthusiastisch in die Hände. „Oooh, erzählen Sie mir davon", forderte er John auf. „Von einem Autoren zum anderen. Ich könnte über Sie beide ja in meinem nächsten Buch schreiben."

John blickte zu Sherlock, der tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein schien. Er würde noch eine ganze Weile mit dem Fall beschäftigt sein.

„Na gut", sagte er, „Da war dieser Fall, an dem er arbeitete gleich nachdem ich bei ihm eingezogen bin…"

Es war ja nicht so als ob sich jemals irgendjemand dafür interessieren würde, etwas über die Abenteuer von Sherlock Holmes zu lesen.


End file.
